


Rain Will Make The Flowers

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Les Mis Gruvia [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Iced Shell, Last Kiss, cry, dead gray, implied nalu, little lyvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: 01. dead flowers, missing somebody you can't remember. Half-hearted rainstorms. First kisses and last kisses, with everything and nothing in between. Hearts that beat, and hearts that used to.





	Rain Will Make The Flowers

Juvia Lockser's first, and last kiss was on the forehead, and she has been only halfway awake, at the age of seventeen. The water mage was supposed to be watching her precious Gray, seeing as they were both recovering from life threatening injuries , but this plan had obviously failed, seeing as how they had both been asleep for God knew how long. It was peaceful enough, Juvia supposed, even though they were hardly out of range of the fighting. If all was going well, Wendy would be drawing enemies away from the sleeping pair.

Gray was the first up, his hand (which had unconsciously encompassed hers while they slept) pulled away, as he studied the sleeping girl beside him and wondered what to do next. He couldn't just leave her here, Juvia had always been more than a friend, even though she'd confessed her attraction first, (and once every couple days following the original incident) he had always known that the feelings were mutual. While Gray wanted to stay here, curled up against the girl he loved, warm and safe enough, he knew it wasn't possible, and abandoning the guild now would kill them all, aside from being extremely selfish. Gray sighed. A week ago he'd told her that he still needed to sort out his feelings, and asked her to be patient. Although it wasn't the ideal situation for either of them, it would have to do, since who knew when they would be alone again. Gray took the idea and ran with it. Cautiously, the ice wizard brushed away the sky blue hair falling in her face. For the first time since Ur, Gray was trapped, drunk in the small bubble of peace. He couldn't help but smile at the impossibility of the moment. "Stay safe, I'm here with you." The weight of the words he had so often told her leading up to the moment when Gray had left her to destroy E.N.D felt reassuring, but still not enough. After a moment's pause, Gray leaned over her, pressing his lips to her all too cold forehead. "I love you, good luck." And with that, he was off, Juvia had her own battles to fight, as he had his own, but Gray knew that no matter what, he would repeat that last part to her a million times over, once there was safety enough for the two of them, they had to.

Juvia had assumed it was a dream, a passing fantasy that would be over all too quickly and leave her bitterly disappointed. The water mage's eyes opened a sliver as Gray stalked off, leaving her to recover on her own. Juvia trust Gray to make his own decisions in battle, but to stay safe, at least for her, if not for himself. Content yet still absolutely exhausted, Juvia Lockser drifted back into dreams of Gray.

The fighting was getting intense, Gray had fought his way into the thick of it, but he would fight his way out, as well. The ice wizard had a trick or two up his nonexistent sleeves, well, more of a retribution than a trick, something he owed to Ur, and the others. This was a spell Gray would only use once, but it would be enough to save them all, of that he was certain. Gray relayed the information in his head. There were other techniques that he could use, but he couldn't bear the thought of Juvia and the others forgetting about him, not after everything they'd done for each other. Thinking about her eventually moving on and loving someone else, it hurt in a sweet way, knowing that she'd be better off without him, but at the same time filling him with selfishness. She had told him so many times that her life, everything about her; was his, and now he was leaving her.

Iced Shell is a technique that uses the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice.

He crossed his arms in the lethal spell' s telltale "X", trying to prepare himself, but how could he prepare to become a giant ice cube? "ICED SHELL!" He knew that Juvia wouldn't forgive him, "You live for the ones you love" was what she always said, and Gray had seen seen her face off against nearly unbeatable enemies for his sake, and win. Whenever Juvia knew she was going to lose, both the fight and her life, she would pull out, saying that if she died, who would take care of him? That was the thing about Juvia, even if she was sometimes shy, she had no problem expressing her own emotions and getting help if she needed it. Gray, on the other hand, had difficulty opening up, she was the only person in years that Gray had talked about his past to, in depth, not since Lyon, and even then, their conversations these days mostly revolved around Juvia, it seemed as if the water mage had taken over every part of his life.

Gray heard Natsu scream as the ice enveloped both Gray and the entirety of the guild hall along with him. Gray couldn't bear his last thoughts to be wasted on flame brain, best friend or not, Natsu took second place to thoughts of Juvia. They would never grow old together, just like Gray's parents. He had left Juvia behind so many times since they had first met, something Gray had thought he could make up for with the rest of his life, but now that time was lost, blown away as Gray felt his soul stretch into the ice' s crystal structure, his steady, dark blue eyes never blinking as his vision faded.

Juvia Lockser had never intended for her first (and last) kiss to be from the guy who she had pined after for years, moments before he'd died. Days after what had constituted as his funeral (The remaining members of their close knit circle leaning against Gray's massive block of ice and rubble, too depressed and exhausted to talk), Juvia had knocked on Lyon Vastia's door, drunk and lonely, somewhere around two am. They'd barely talked during what followed, both somehow knowing that it would only be an occasional fling to numb the pain. She hadn't let him kiss her, (even as he'd helped to take off her shirt with his teeth). It seemed as if any lip touching was sacred to Juvia, and the possibility of her kissing anyone else for the foreseeable future had died in Fairy Tail' s old, crumpling Guild Hall. These throes of passion with Lyon had only lasted a few, fleeting weeks, as Crime Sorciere began to slow down it's justice-bringing (possibly so their blue-haired, ex- wanted criminal master could spend some more time with the newly minted, scarlet haired Fairy Tail master, but that was all in Juvia's opinion), to the point when Meredy was hardly out of sight, Lyon ever attentive to his pink-haired sweetheart, and eventually forgetting Juvia had meant anything to him at all.

As a result of which, Juvia had begun spend more time at what had been dubbed "the garden" by many of Fairy Tail' s post-war recruits. It was a simple enough area, the remains of the old Guild Hall had been allowed to remain in this spot, pillars of the seemingly ancient stone, standing outside of the new guild's structure, squaring in Gray's ice crystal in the center, leaving it open to the sun, grass and wildflowers living through massive cracks in the stone floor. Ivy grew from the pillars, blooming into blues and purples. The Alvarez war survivors were often caught here, paying their respects to a fallen comrade.

The only one who was there almost as often as Juvia was Natsu, unexpected of the fire dragonslayer, but fitting, seeing that the ice cube and he had been good friends. It was one of these occasions that Juvia found herself there at the same time as Natsu, who was perched atop the ice, glaring down at Zeref's encased body. It was true that the ice would melt someday, in the distant future, but maybe Natsu was thinking of ways to prepare the future generation for when that day came, when Gray's last traces on Earth were gone. Upon seeing her, Natsu hopped down from the giant ice cube, landing in front of her. "Hey Juvia, what's up?"

She sighed, her voice hoarse from disuse. "Not much, what about you?"

He looked down at his feet, suddenly nervous. "You know, that Snowflake bastard -" He glanced at the ice. "We were close. There are a couple things he would want you to know." Natsu cleared his throat. "He loved you, for starters. He never really got around to telling you though, but he told me. You deserve to know. The second is about lost iced shell. It's this move, some sort of ice magic, just regular iced shell, but it erases the memory of everyone who knew the user. He told me that if anything ever happened, he'd use it, Gray called it his 'trump card'." Juvia bit her lip to keep from sobbing, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. Overhead, the clouds grew gray, threatening to crack. Defiantly, she willed her voice into steadiness. "Then why didn't he use it, Natsu?" A mix between rage and sorrow boiling in her veins.

"Because....because the stupid bastard wanted you to remember him. Told me he'd be damned to die without kissing you first." Juvia's hands flew to her mouth, remembering the last time she'd seen him alive.

"I-I thought it was a dream...he told me he loved me, and to stay safe." Natsu shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Juvia."

She collapsed to her knees, beating the crumpling floor until her knuckles turned into a bloody pulp, mixing with her tears. Natsu had tried to comfort her, but Juvia brushed him away, dismissively. When she was done, she had crawled back home, opting out of Erza's offer for a ride. The house she'd shared with Gray for those precious six months had fallen into disrepair, slightly demolished from where the outskirts of Zeref's army had scratched it up. Juvia had stayed in bed for days afterwards, her moods swinging from one extreme to another in a matter of seconds. The weather didn't seem to know what to do either, thunderstorms to sunshine every hour. When she felt recovered enough, Juvia returned to the garden, surprised to see a small bouquet of forget-me-nots had cropped up where she'd beaten the ground.

Years later

Juvia had always dreamed about growing old with Gray, whether as friends or as something more. Never like how it had turned out to be, the silver-haired water mage resting against the ever solid block of ice, surrounded by hoards of her best friends' grandchildren, here to wish their great-aunt off on her next big adventure. Though it was uncertain whether wizards who performed iced shell were truly dead, and could accompany their loved ones in the next life, one thing everyone knew for sure; Juvia Lockser would go forward, head held high, knowing full well that she would live for the one she loved, waiting for Gray Fullbuster, to whatever end.


End file.
